Not So Different
by GizoidtheHedgehog
Summary: "Not So Different" Is a Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fiction made up by xX-DaveAce-Xx combining both his Fan Characters (FC's) with the Original Characters (OC's) while at the same time adding on to an Epic Plot line to where all of his Fan Characters find out that they're all related not only between themselves but the Original Characters as well!
1. Chapter I

_**Location: Eggman's Laboratory Day/Noon/(Night)**_

"Good.. Good.. Good.. I'm almost done with creating the most excellent AI ever!" as the fat egg-round shaped man dressed in a red suit paced back and forth in his lab, "Just a few kinks there.. and a few here... and... WAHA!" Eggman laughed evilly as he pushed the button to his latest creation. This time he knew he wasn't going to lose, He had stayed up day and night working out the most perfect AI for his creation yet. "I've done it! I've created an Android that not only goes by my orders... But can also think on its own! This time I will not fail to defeat that Blue Pest! I will win once and for all!" Eggman walked towards his creation, "Wakey, Wakey! 6-122Y A.K.A Gizzy!" His latest creation woke up from its deep cold, heartless sleep, and stood up. "Hello, Gizzy! My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, but you can call me Eggman, I am your creator, or as you would prefer to call me, your father." The android stood there as if it's 'Ear Drum' Chip wasn't functioning correctly, "Gizzy? Why aren't you responding to your father?!" Eggman started to throw a fit trying to figure out why the android wouldn't respond back to him. Eggman sighed, "I can't create anything successful can I?" He turned and began to walk off, "F- Father?.." Gizzy finally managed to say, Eggman turned to a surprise, "Did you just say father?!" He ran back of to where Gizzy was standing. "Y- Yes.. I think.." Gizzy looked around, "Am I your daughter?" She asked hesitantly, "Why of course I am! I created you!" Eggman replied with excitement in his voice, "What is my name father?" Eggman looked even more surprised as if Gizzy wasn't reading her 'Information' Chip correctly, "Your is Gizzy." He replied back with a smile. "Now let's get to work! We have no time for games and what not! We have a blue pest to take care of!"

_**Location: Moonlight City (Day)/Noon/Night**_

Sonic was sitting down at a table near the closest Chili Dog Restaurant with Tails and Knuckles "Mmm.. Mm! Man I love these Chili Dogs!" The blue athletic hedgehog exclaimed as he was stuffing his mouth with two Chili Dogs at a time, His two best friends a two-tailed, yellowish-orange fox, and a red, hothead tempered Echidna were surprised to see him gulp down a dozen of Chili Dogs within, roughly twenty-five minutes. "So what do you guys want to do when we're done visiting the city?" Tails frequently asked "Hmm.. Let's let Knuckles decide, it is his vacation as well!" exclaimed Sonic, Knuckles looked surprised, it was his turn to decide what they were going to do for vacation, he wondered where to go, but couldn't really think of anywhere since he has been all over the world for treasure hunting. "Uh.. Well.. I don't know guys, I've pretty much been everywhere." Sonic and Tails had a blank expression on their face, "Well there has to be some place you really liked while you went treasure hunting!" Knuckles looked at Sonic quickly, "Well.. there is this one place, it's named 'Mystic Lake Central' Its a really huge city, probably just a bit more larger than this one." "Alright! Let me mark the location for the Tornado and we'll be on our way!" Tails started to tap at his Miles Electronic. "Hmm... This is a bit odd.. The location isn't showing up." Tails replied confusingly, "Hmm.. I wonder why, it is the biggest city, I'm sure they would have a location on the map." Knuckles replied while adjusting his gloves, "Well.. Do you know how to get there from here?" Tails asked as he walked over beside him, "Of course I would! Let me see that thing." Knuckles snatched the Miles Electronic from Tails and started scrolling through the map that was on screen, "There it is!" Knuckles tapped the location and handed it back to Tails. Tails studied the map for a second and then his head shot up, "Alright guys! Let's get going! I have the GPS for the Tornado up and ready to go!" On there way back to the Tornado they bumped into a face they never thought they'd ever see again.

_**Location: Moonlight City - Bay Area Day/(Noon)/Night**_

"Well if it isn't the blue blur?" the green, medium sized height hawk said eagerly with a scowled look on his face. "Long time no see, Jet!" Sonic said as he stood in front of his past racing rival eye to eye, face to face, "What brings you to Moonlight City?" Jet questioned Sonic theoretically, "Nothing much, Just got word that they served the best Chili Dogs in the universe!" chuckled Sonic, "Well, if you haven't noticed yet this is my Town!" Scowled Jet, "Is that so?" Sonic started to tighten his gloves and formed his hands into fists. "Oh? The Blue Hedgehog wants a fight?" Jet backed up into his fighting stance, "S- Sonic.. I don't think this is a good idea.. We're on vacation.. Why not just leave like we were going to..?" Tails suggested, "Woo! Yeah! Punch him right in the gutter Sonic!" Knuckles cheered on. Sonic turned to Tails, "Don't worry little buddy this is going to be a piece o-" Jet had just punched with all his might into Sonic's Jaw, Sonic turned frequently towards Jet, "Now.. It's going down.." Sonic charged at Jet with all his speed waling his fist out, Jet dodged the attack as if he had frozen time just to get out of the way. Tails and Knuckles were Surprised to see Jet move as quick as he did, Tails took out his Miles Electronic quickly to scan Jet for any kind of special equipment that allowed him to move that fast, Jet darted toward Sonic headbutting him before Sonic could even dodge the move, Sonic couldn't believe how fast Jet was actually able to travel. The Miles Electronic Beeped as it found the item, Tails gasped "H- He's using... Grizmite!" Knuckles gave Tails an awkward look, "What is Grizmite?.." Tails started tapping away on the Miles Electronic, "It's a special type of Gemstone that can only be obtained by jumping Dimensions! And it's really rare! Grizmite is basically the shooting star that actually grants your wish.. As long as he has that in his possession.. He could kill Sonic if he wanted to.." Sonic was then flung up against the side of the building, "This is your end Hedgehog!" Jet held out his hands as if he were doing a magic spell without the magic words, Tails looked around frequently, "Ah-ha!" Tails picked up a rock and looked at Knuckles. "Alright.. Here's what I want you to do, As I throw this rock at Jet I want you to charge in at him, got it?" "Got it." Knuckles stood back and got into a stance that made him look as if He was a raging bull getting ready to charge at the red cape. Tails threw the rock he had at Jet hitting him on the head "Gah! Why you little.." Jet stopped mumbling as he saw Knuckles dart towards him, Knuckles's Punch sent Jet flying half-way across the city. Tails and Knuckles ran to catch Sonic, "Alright guys.. I think it's time we leave now!" Tails said as they hurried towards the Tornado that was parked on shore, When they reached the red and white painted plane with the slogan "Sonic" on the side of it they hopped in and Tails began to fire up the engine, the engine started with a loud sound as if a lawn mower had just started and the plane took off into the sky towards their next destination "Mystic Lake Central".

_Thanks for reading Chapter 1 Guys! :D Stay tuned to find out what happens next chapter ^^ I enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm pretty sure you guy's will enjoy it! :) Please Favorite and share with friends! :D Comment down below what you think might happen next! Or you could simply answer these questions down below xD Goodbye for now :)_

**Questions:**

**- What do you think Eggman is going to use 6122-Y for?**  
><strong>- Do you think Eggman will get some of the 'Grizmite'?<strong>  
><strong>- Do you think Jet's going to be a big part of this story?<strong>  
><strong>- Do you think Jet and Eggman will team up later on?<strong>


	2. Chapter II

_**Location: Eggman's Base - Training Grounds (Day)/Noon/Night**_

"I'm impressed!" Eggman said as he walked over to Gizzy, the punching bag she was punching had just exploded into little tiny feathers and little Styrofoam beans, "Am I doing well father?" "You're doing excellent! Better than any of my other creations... Your AI is way more intelligent you act just as if you were a Mobian yourself.." Eggman smiled. "So when are we going up against this 'Sonic' you've been talking about?" Eggman walked over to where Gizzy was standing and wrapped his arm around her placing his big white gloved hand on her cold metal shoulder, "Soon my dear Gizzy.. Soon.. Now lets move on shall we? Let's test your target practice!" Eggman walked her over to the middle of the training field. The training field was a big open area outside of Eggman's Base, the floor was hard solid packed with dirt, the walls around it were made over stainless steel and everything inside the Training Area was activated by one push of a button, "Alright now Gizzy.. What you're about see is hologram targets of Sonic and his friends, Your objective is to shoot all the Holograms avoiding the ones that look like me, Do you understand?" "Yes, sir I understand." "Good." Eggman walked over to a tower and pushed a button that called an Elevator down. As the Elevator opened he walked in, the Elevator lifted him up into a control tower, Eggman walked over to an intercom system that was next to the target practice activation button, Eggman pushed the button to activate the intercom system, "Alright Gizzy, This is round one.. Get ready.. Set... GO!" Eggman pushed the button to start round one. Holograms of Sonic and his friends started popping up and taunting Gizzy, Gizzy's Hands turned in to guns and she started targeting them shooting them down as if she were a machine gun torrent, she dashed, dodged, and hit all the holograms except for the Eggman ones, She was moving like a bolt of lighting across the field, rounds and rounds went by until the final one was over. "That.. was excellent!" Eggman said cheerfully as he walked towards the Elevator back down to the Training Field. "Bravo! Great job Gizzy!" Eggman walked towards Gizzy, "Thank you father." "Now for the real challenge.. If you can beat one of my old creations I know exactly how well you're going to do against Sonic.." Eggman chuckled.

_**Location: Mystic Lake Central - Town Day/Noon/(Night)**_

Sonic and his friends had just made it safely to Mystic Lake Central as they walked around the huge lightened up city, "So this is Mystic Lake Central huh? Look beautiful!" Tails enthusiastically said Sonic limped "S- Sure is.." Tails turned to see Sonic walking and looked angrily at Knuckles, "Knuckles!" Tails stopped, Knuckles looked at Tails trying to figure out why he just suddenly yelled his name, "W- What?" "I told you to carry Sonic! He's not in good condition to be walking and you know that!" Knuckles was now giving Tails a weird look as if Tails was trying to be his mom, "B- But! I want to enjoy the city just as much as you do!" "No excuse! I'm sure you've been here many times before! Now carry Sonic!" Knuckles crossed his arms and looked away, "No!" "Knuckles.." Tails gave Knuckles a 'I'm going to kill you face' "NO!" Knuckles yelled, "Alright, Well if you insist.. I hate having to do this but.." Tails started walking towards Knuckles, Knuckles started backing up "T- Tails.. Why are you looking like that?" Tails didn't reply and kept walking towards him, "T- Tails?.." Tails took out his screwdriver and slammed it onto Knuckles head "H- Hey! Watch where you swin-" "Ah.. Now isn't that better?" Knuckles was now holding Sonic as they walked down the sidewalks of the huge city, "Yeah.. whatever.." Knuckles mumbled, "What was that?" Tails turned to look a Knuckles frantically, "N- Nothing.. Just keep yourself about 10 feet away.." Tails chuckled and kept walking "So what are we going to do here?" "Well I came here just to meet up with a friend, She could also heal Sonic up." "That's great Knuckles! Where does she live?" "Follow me." Knuckles guided Tails to his friends house and knocked on the door, the outside of his friends house was lit up very well, It was a orangeish-brownish house, The door opened and Tikal walked out, "Oh, Hey Knuckles! It's a surprise seeing you here! And I see you've brought company as well! Please, come in and make yourself at home." Tikal smiled and led them inside closing the door behind them, "Hello Tikal! It's been a while!" Tails said nervously, Tikal smiled "How have you been Tails?" "Could've been better I suppose.. Sonic got into a fight with an old rival and he's hurt pretty bad.. Knuckles said you could heal him up.." Tails said with a slight smile "Well sure, Let me see the damage." Tikal smiled back, Tails led her to the couch where Knuckles had put Sonic on, "Oh my.. Wh- What happened? If I may ask.." Tikal said frightened at how much damage was done to Sonic. "Well our old rival 'Jet the Hawk' had whats called 'Grizmite' it's a very rare element and can only be obtained through traveling to other parallel dimensions.. Which we're very confused on how he did that.. and he used it's power to almost crush Sonic to death.. Sonic got beaten up pretty bad.." Tails's Ears flopped down, Tikal walked over to him and patted him gently on the back with a smile, "Don't worry Tails.. I'll have Sonic all healed up in no time." She walked back over to Sonic and started to heal him up with a special spell she learned.

_**Location: Babylon Rogues' Zeppelin - Jet's Office Day/Noon/(Night)**_

"Hey Boss! You okay?!" Storm a big grey and white albatross came barging into Jet's office, "Am I okay?! I GOT PUNCHED HALFWAY ACROSS THE CITY! DO I LOOK OKAY?!" Jet yelled with fury in his eyes, "Well, that attitude's not going to get you anywhere.." Wave a light purple swallow said walking in slowly, "ATTITUDE?! I OUGHTA!" Jet darted towards Wave but was stopped by Storms giant hand "B- Boss calm down.. It's not nice to hit girls.. Besides.. You wouldn't have been able to almost kill Sonic with that 'Grizzymike' thingy on your wrist there.." Jet looked down at the Grizmite around his wrist, "That's true.." he walked back over behind his desk "But I am not letting Sonic get away that easily! It's time we make some plans!" "Plans? What kind of plans boss?" Storm asked frequently, "Lets just say we're teaming up with an old friend of ours.. Says he has a new Android that could help us out!" Jet laughed at the thought of a mighty giant android stomping on Sonic over and over again, "Jet.. Don't tell me it's who I think it is.." Wave looked at Jet with a slight frown she made with her beak, Jet turned and looked out the window at the big bright moon, "I'm pretty sure it is.. But I can trust him this time.. I know I can.."

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter II if you haven't read Chapter I please do so! I'm enjoying writing this! And I hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it! :) Please Comment & Favorite, Share with friends and family, the support/feedback really encourages me to do more! Thanks for reading! :) Comment what you think might happen next or simply answer questions down below! :) Thanks for reading!_

**Questions:**  
><strong>- Who do you think Gizzy is going to face in the final part of her training?<strong>  
><strong>- What do you think Sonic and his friends will do at Mystic Lake Central next Chapter?<strong>  
><strong>- Who do you think Jet's teaming up with? (Its obvious! xD)<strong>  
><strong>- Who do you think willwill not appear in the next chapter?**


End file.
